Burger Abuse
by The Disposable Villain
Summary: Ryou's been distant for the past three months and Malik wants to know why, so he follows him to work. Angstshipping, minor Puppyshipping and implied Clashshipping and Kleptoshipping.


_DD: Yes, I know, I'm posting a lot of stories today. I still own nothing._

* * *

Malik Ishtar's gaze flickered to the clock nailed to the classroom wall. The minute hand ticked with tantalizing slowness towards three forty-five – which is when school would end. "C'mon, c'mon, _c'mon_ ," he mumbled.

"Ishtar-kun!"

Malik jumped. His gaze found his teacher again as around him, a large majority of his classmates snickered.

He stood, resisting the urge to sigh. "Yes, miss- I mean, sensei?"

"Am I boring you or is your knowledge of The Merchant of Venice so extraordinary that you feel you have no need to pay attention?" Fujiko-sensei asked, annunciating each word with care, as she always did with Malik.

Malik frowned, knowing that this was her way of going 'look at the poor idiot; the only one in the class not fluent in Japanese'. "Actually sensei, I did the reading last night; I know my part as Shylock well," he growled, careful not to make any mistakes.

"Is that so?" Fujiko-sensei raised an eyebrow as Malik nodded. "Very well, Ishtar-kun. Please recite the part where Shylock is justifying his hatred towards Antonio."

Malik nodded and cleared his throat, doing his best to put on the voice Fujiko-sensei had instructed him to do during the rehearsals. "To bait fish withal: if it will feed nothing else, it will feed my revenge. He hath disgraced me, and hindered me half a million; laughed at my losses, mocked at my gains, scorned my nation, thwarted my bargains, cooled my friends, heated mine enemies; and what's his reason? I am a Jew." At this, Malik stepped out from behind his desk. "Hath not a Jew eyes? Hath not a Jew hands, organs, dimensions, senses, affections, passions?" He began to move his hands and make expressions to match the words he was reciting. "Fed with the same food, hurt with the same weapons, subject to the same diseases, healed by the same means, warmed and cooled by the same winter and summer, as a Christian is? If you prick us, do we not bleed?" He held up a finger. "If you tickle us-" He mimed tickling himself. "-do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die?" He pointed at Fujiko-sensei. "And if you wrong us, shall we not revenge?" He turned to the class – a simple feat, what with his desk being at the front of the room. "If we are like you in the rest, we will resemble you in that. If a Jew wrong a Christian, what is his humility?" Malik shrugged. "Revenge. If a Christian wrong a Jew, what should his sufferance be by Christian example?" He shrugged once again. "Why, revenge." Once more, he turned to Fujiko-sensei and pointed at her. "The villainy you teach me, I will execute, and it shall go hard but I will better the instruction."

Fujiko-sensei pursed her lips as Malik sat down again. "While that was very good, Ishtar-kun, you still have no excuse not to pay attention in my class."

Malik scowled, knowing that she was mad because he had known it. "Yes, sensei."

"Stay after school for an hour today." She rapped on his desk with her ruler before returning to the lesson.

Malik stared at her in disbelief, allowing his head to fall onto his crossed arms. Perfect. Just perfect. The bell rang. Sighing, Malik remained in his seat as his classmates snatched their bags and darted out the door. _This is_ not _my day._

* * *

"Malik!" Ryou Bakura called as he ran towards his friend. "Where were you?"

"I was held back for actually knowing what that hag gave us to learn," Malik snarled, glaring back at the classroom.

"That's not nice," Ryou chided.

"Yeah, well neither is she."

Ryou hesitated before shrugging. Not even he was able to defend Fujiko-sensei; her teaching methods were poor and she was plain nasty to everyone except for Yugi.

But then again, he was the only student in their class – if not the year – that did the work she assigned, aside from Ryou and Malik. Why she hated them, no one knew.

Ryou had a feeling that it was because they were foreign; Fujiko-sensei was old and never did like anything or anyone that wasn't Japanese.

"Come on; let's go back to my place," Malik offered. "We can do homework, watch a film and order pizza."

Ryou grinned. "That sounds great-" He paused, his expression becoming downcast. "I can't… sorry, Malik; I have work tonight."

"Well maybe after work then?" Malik suggested.

Ryou shook his head. "I really am sorry, Malik. Maybe another time."

Malik hesitated before nodding. "Okay then. See you tomorrow. Good luck at work."

"Thanks," Ryou sighed as he turned away. _I'll need it._

* * *

"Ryou!" Malik called, waving at his friend as the bell rang. Ryou just offered a small wave and a cross between a yawn and a half-hearted smile in return before wincing, gripping his arm and leaving the classroom. Malik deflated.

Otogi, who was standing beside him with the rest of Yuugi's friends, shook his head. "This is ridiculous; we have to do something!"

"Like what?" Honda shrugged. "We can't exactly follow him. That's stalking."

"No; it's making sure that a friend is alright!" Anzu protested. "He's been acting really weird these past few months."

Jounouchi nodded in agreement. "She's right, Honda. Ever since he started working…wherever he's working, he's changed."

Yuugi nodded in agreement. "Following him might give us an idea of what's wrong!"

Honda looked over at Seto, who was leaning against one of the desks, reading a book. "Don't look at me," the CEO snorted. "I truly don't care what you do."

Honda groaned. "Fine, we'll follow him. Happy?"

Malik, Anzu, Yuugi and Jounouchi all nodded, while Seto ignored them.

"Let's go!" Anzu cheered, dragging Jounouchi and Yuugi outside. Seto sighed, closing his book with a snap, before following his boyfriend while Honda and Otogi shook their heads in exasperation before following as well.

Malik chewed his lower lip before running after them. _Please be okay, Ryou…_

* * *

Ryou sighed, his shoulders slouching as he took a momentary break. "You okay?" Yami asked, looking over at him from where he was mopping the floor.

Ryou nodded and forced a smile before resuming cleaning the table. "Yeah, just tired."

"Aren't we all?" Bakura mumbled from behind the counter.

Marik just stifled a yawn before handing a customer their burger.

Seeing someone come through the door, Bakura sighed. "Welcome to Burger World," he muttered with a bored tone. "What can I get you?" Then he saw who it was and sighed again. "Oh. It's you. Alright, what do you losers want?"

"You don't have to be so rude." Anzu wrinkled her nose.

"Look Mazaki, I just want a quiet doze between customers and right now, you're preventing me from getting that, so can you pick already?" Bakura snapped. It was only seven pm, but being the night shift meant that everyone had to work from six until two am, and after that they would have to finish homework. On a good day, most people working the night shift at Burger World got three hours of sleep.

Anzu hesitated before deciding on a small salad while the boys got chips to share.

When they went to sit down, however, Ryou had a much different reaction to Bakura's.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" He hissed at Malik as the group sat down.

"We got hungry," Malik lied with a sheepish smile.

"Malik." Ryou narrowed his eyes.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay, dude." Otogi shrugged.

"I'm fine, now can you please leave?" Ryou whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Yuugi frowned in confusion.

"Because-"

"Bakura!"

Ryou flinched and turned to face his boss. "Yes, Keith-sama?"

"Get back to work," the man growled. Ryou swallowed and nodded, moving to clean the next table. The man known as Keith turned to smile at the group. "I'm sorry but any employees not working at the counter aren't allowed to talk to customers."

Malik frowned. "Why not? Personally I think it improves the dining experience to be able to talk to waiters or members of staff."

"Well that isn't the case here," Keith sneered. "Of course if you don't believe me, I can always show you the regulations."

"No!" Within moments of hearing this, Ryou was back at their table. "Please don't!"

Keith glared at him. "Go to my office. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Ryou swallowed but nodded and trudged behind the counter to Keith's office. Keith glanced at the group and nodded. "Have a nice meal."

Malik watched as Keith stalked towards his office. "I don't trust him."

"Neither do I." The book that Seto had brought was snapped closed again.

"Ahem." Everyone looked up in surprise as Marik walked over to their table with a chocolate milkshake and handed it to Yuugi.

"I didn't order this…" Yuugi murmured in confusion.

"Compliments of the chef." Marik smirked and nodded over at Bakura – who was blushing as he looked away from their table.

"Wait, Bakura actually got you a milkshake?" Honda stared at Yuugi. "What did you do?"

"Nothing that I know of." Yuugi looked back up at Bakura as Marik left. The albino met his gaze and jerked his head. Yuugi frowned in confusion. Bakura rolled his eyes and jabbed a thumb in the direction of Keith's office.

Yuugi's eyes widened and he nodded. "Guys, we should make sure Ryou's alright."

"But he's in that guy's office; we can't just barge in there!" Anzu protested.

"You can't. I can." Seto stood up.

Malik, Joey and Yuugi also stood. Honda, Otogi and Anzu exchanged glances before sighing and following them. "Fine, but we're not going in!" Otogi hissed.

As the group strode towards the counter, Yami walked by them. "He's got a window in his door. Make sure he can't see you," he mumbled before continuing to put away the cleaning equipment.

Yuugi nodded at his lookalike in thanks before continuing with the rest of the group.

They only stopped when Bakura's arm blocked them from going further. "What are you doing?" Seto hissed.

"This is the only place you'll be able to see into his office from without him seeing you," Bakura said, eyes narrowed. "Go any further without seeing something of concern and he'll have you kicked out." Then he smirked. "But if you do see something…well you're CEO of Kaiba Corp. Who're the police going to believe; you or him?"

"He's right," Yuugi agreed.

Seto hesitated. Joey took his boyfriend's hand and squeezed it. Seto glanced over at him. When the honey-eyed boy nodded, as did he. "Fine, we'll wait."

* * *

Ryou swallowed as Keith slammed the door shut. He took a step back. "What did I tell you about defying me?" Keith snarled.

"I-I…" Ryou tensed as Keith stalked towards him.

"Answer me, _gaijin._ "

"I'm not a foreign devil," Ryou mumbled under his breath.

Hearing him, Keith growled and slammed his fist into the tanned boy's gut. Ryou coughed and stumbled back, leaning on Keith's desk for support.

"Don't defy me, _gaijin._ " Ryou didn't respond and Keith backhanded him. Once again, he stumbled, this time crashing into the wall. "What did I just say?"

"Not to defy you," Ryou mumbled. He felt something trail down to his chin and raised a hand to put on his cheek. Looking at his fingers, he winced, realising that it was blood.

Keith watched him with a sneer. "I should fire you for your disobedience up until now, Bakura."

Ryou eyes widened in shock. "What? No, I've come in every day for the past three months just like you said to and I've done everything you asked! I was only sick once!"

"You were late today."

Ryou looked down. "I had a lot of homework to do…I lost track of time…"

"Yes, well your father seemed to think otherwise and called in sick for you, saying that you had fallen asleep at the table." Ryou's eyes widened. "And you know that once I get a sick call, I register that person as sick whether they come in or not."

"But-"

"Yes, that means that you just took your second sick day this year." Keith smirked. "You get one sick day a year, Bakura. This was your second." Ryou swallowed. "You're fired."

"Actually, you're the one that's fired."

Keith and Ryou looked up to see Seto standing in the open door with the rest of the night-shift workers, the present customers and Yuugi's friends.

"Oh really?" Keith sneered. "And who are you to tell me that?"

"Seto Kaiba; CEO of Kaiba Corporations. I was just on the phone to _your_ boss." Seto smirked. "It seems that this is your third strike for abusing workers, Keith."

Keith's face paled. "Wha-? But, I…but!" He turned to glare at Ryou. "This is your fault!"

"What? I, no!" Ryou held up his hands, shaking his head as Keith lunged at him. Malik managed to pull him back just before he would have been knocked over by Keith. They ended up a rather compromising position with Ryou's arms around Malik's neck and Malik's arms around Ryou's waist, both blushing. "Uh…Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it," Malik replied, letting go of Ryou.

In that short space of time, Keith managed to regain his composure and lunge again, but this time, Joey got in between him and Ryou, managing to block the punch. "Get out of my way, punk," Keith growled, aiming a punch at Joey, which the blonde managed to catch with a bit of difficulty. Smirking, Keith raised a leg and kicked Joey in the gut while he was distracted with keeping Keith's fists at bay.

Joey winced in pain and stumbled, clutching his stomach. "That's enough!" Seto grabbed Keith by the hem of his shirt and hauled him back, slamming him against the wall. "Either you leave now or I'll call the authorities."

Keith gulped, not eager to face the police again after 'the incident' in America and scrambled out of his office. Seto turned to the rest of the customers. "Everyone out. This restaurant is closed until further notice."

Marik whooped and darted outside, dragging Yami with him. The customers groaned and trudged outside while Bakura nodded in thanks before leaving – after making a subtle motion for Yuugi to follow him, which the short sixteen year old did with a small blush.

"Are you okay, puppy?" Seto asked, turning to his boyfriend.

Joey nodded with a smile, the ache in his stomach fading. "Yeah; m'fine. Let's just go."

Yuugi's friends all nodded and left Burger World, leaving Ryou and Malik to lock up and leave a note for the day shift on the window. "I can't believe you didn't tell me this was happening," Malik murmured as Ryou slipped the keys under the door.

"I didn't want to bother anyone," Ryou mumbled, his gaze downcast as he turned towards Malik.

"You wouldn't have been bothering me; I wanted to help," Malik protested, pulling Ryou into a hug.

"I know," Ryou whispered, returning the hug.

"Please," Malik murmured, tilting Ryou's head up, one arm still around the boy's waist. "Please don't hide something like this from me again."

Ryou swallowed and nodded. "I promise; I won't."

"Good." Malik hesitated before leaning forward and brushing his lips against Ryou's.

Ryou's cheeks flushed red and he looked up at Malik. "Malik…?"

"C'mon; you can stay at my place for the night if you want," Malik offered with a smile. "We can order pizza."

Ryou hesitated before nodding with a cute, shy smile. "That sounds good; let's go."

* * *

 _"Calling all passengers boarding flight K927 to Canada; please prepare to board from gate C3."_

Keith sighed, pulling of his bandana styled to look like an American flag. "America's been nothing but a bad influence since I moved there and tried to beat Pegasus… it just made me angry and I took it out on everyone else." He shook his head and picked up his suitcase. "It's time I went home…to Canada."

* * *

 _DD: Hope you enjoyed! See you next time Killer Queens!_


End file.
